Draco's Terrible Night
by KyuuTea-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION – Quand le cadeau de Draco pour Harry part en sucette… Auteur : thenerd1026. M/M. OOC.


**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Disclamer 2 :** Cette histoire a été écrite par l'auteur anglophone « thenerd1026 ».

**Rating :** MA, c'est-à-dire que cet OS est destiné à un publique mature et avertit et homophobes s'abstenir car il s'agit d'une relation entre deux hommes, que ces hommes s'aiment et qu'ils se le montrent physiquement. Merci ! :)  
>!\ Attention au langage cru.

Note : Comme précisé dans le résumé, cet OS est une traduction d'une histoire originale écrite par thenerd1026. Je l'ai lue cet été et je me suis tout simplement éclatée ^^ C'est pourquoi je voulais la faire partager en la traduisant… Je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusée à le traduire même si quelques expressions m'ont donné du fil à retorde ! T_T Je n'ai pas de bêta, alors si vous croisez une faute, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi cet OS ! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>TADAM ! 2000 vues sur cette fanfiction ! Ce qui nous fait... 0.006 review par personne ^^ Nan mais sérieusement, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, ceux qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur favoris (que ce soit mon compte d'auteur ou ma traduction) et ceux qui me suivent ;) - Love you all guys !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_Draco's Terrible Night_

**.**

**.**

« Tu penses qu'il va aimer ça ? » demanda Pansy en tendant un string léopard à bout de bras, « tu pourrais mettre des oreilles de chat et tout. »

Draco se mit à rire face à l'offensent bout de tissu.

« On traverse une période d'abstinence, Pans. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vendre mon corps au coin de la rue contre un peu d'attention.

- Et ça dure depuis longtemps ce… » Pansy jeta un œil indiscret derrière Draco, « cette sécheresse ? »

Le jeune homme hoqueta et scruta nerveusement le magasin, mais, visiblement, personne n'avait entendu son amie.

« Bon Dieu, Pans, pourquoi as-tu besoin d'être aussi rustre ?

- Peut-être parce que c'est ce dont il a besoin » supposa Pansy, un sourcil levé, « il ne veut pas avoir à dorloter sa _pri madonna_ sans arrêt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » dit Draco sur un air de défi, avant de grimacer face à un morceau de cuir avec plus de boucles métalliques et de fermetures éclairs que n'importe quel autre vêtement fait d'aussi peu de tissu serait autorisé à avoir. Si son petit ami appréciait ce genre de choses, il allait le larguer en un battement de cils.

Désireuse de faire monter la tension avant qu'elle ne réponde, Pansy avança jusqu'au rayon de lingerie suivant.

« Peut-être qu'il veut le faire plus rudement et qu'il attend que tu sois plus coquin de temps en temps » proposa Pansy en prenant une paire de cache-tétons rouge et or.

Draco secoua la tête et avança plus loin dans le magasin. Il savait seulement que s'il trouvait le bon _truc_ alors sa relation platonique serait terminée. Le seul bémol était qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait mais il savait ce dont il n'avait pas envie. Il n'avait vraiment pas réfléchit à ce qu'il cherchait, il espérait juste que ça lui sauterait aux yeux.

« Draco » murmura Pansy à l'oreille du blond, « le type dans le coin n'arrête pas de te mater depuis que tu as passé la porte d'entrée. »

Le fait que trois autres hommes dans le magasin ne l'avaient pas lâché des yeux ne lui avait pas échappé : Draco savait qu'il était sexy – il dégageait une aura de masculinité flegmatique, et il était trop-oh beau. C'était quelque chose que son petit ami lui disait sans arrêt, principalement lorsqu'il était brûlant de possessivité et qu'il essayait de marquer le blond de toutes les façons possible.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Pansy, Draco savait comment l'allumer et l'exciter.

Et c'était pour cette raison que le blond était terrifié par cette période d'abstinence.

« T'en penses quoi ?

- Tu devrais aller lui parler » déclara Pansy en donnant un coup de coude dans le dos de Draco comme si c'était la motivation dont il avait besoin pour aller parler à un complet inconnu.

« Je ne vais pas aller parler à quelqu'un juste parce qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de reluquer mon cul » s'énerva Draco avant de tressaillir face aux anneaux péniens que Pansy regardait.

Elle suivit son regard et sourit :

« Ils ne sont pas pour toi. Je pensais à en acheter un pour Theo.

- Je vais vomir » se plaignit Draco, « c'est dégoutant ».

Pansy se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches et le regarda, menaçante.

« Je dois endurer tes déboires sexuels avec – j'allais dire une aventure, mais je suppose que nous ne serions pas dans ce magasin à désespérément essayer de sauver ta relation si ce n'était qu'une aventure.

- Salope » grogna Draco en cherchant sa baguette avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient dans un magasin moldu.

« Oui chéri, et toi t'es bandant » Elle jeta un œil à l'homme dans le coin qui fixait ouvertement Draco, « vas seulement voir s'il est intéressé. » Hochant la tête comme si elle venait de prendre sa décision, Pansy attrapa le bras de Draco et l'entraîna vers le fond du magasin.

« Excusez-moi » minauda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'homme. Il était plus petit que Draco de quelques centimètres, était large d'épaule et musclé, avait des cheveux bruns en bataille et de lumineux yeux bleu encadrés par des pommettes saillantes. Il aurait pu lui ressembler. Il aurait pu.

« Mon ami se demandait quel genre de vêtement vous pouviez lui conseiller de porter » expliqua Pansy en souriant.

Discrètement, comme un coup de couteau, Draco enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Pansy. Ça sonnait faux et, en plus, c'était carrément embarrassant. Il voulait s'habiller pour quelqu'un d'autre, pas pour ce crétin.

Le regard de l'autre homme était chaud alors qu'il glissait sur le corps de Draco, l'imaginant dans de minuscules tenues.

« Hmmm », il frotta son menton, semblant réfléchir à un moyen d'amener la paix dans le monde au lieu de s'imaginer le blond onduler sous lui. « Mettre n'importe quel vêtement sur ce corps devrait être illégal » dit-il, une demande silencieuse s'insinuant dans sa voix.

Bon sang, il allait sans doute jouir sur le champ, rien qu'en pensant à Draco.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser » siffla Draco avant de s'éloigner de Pansy, retournant où ils étaient quelques minutes auparavant.

Il venait juste d'attraper une jarretière lorsque Pansy s'exclama :

« Tu avais besoin d'être aussi dur ?

- Tu avais besoin d'essayer de me vendre à un parfait étranger alors que j'ai un petit ami ?

- C'est un branleur.

- Et tu es une méga-garce » se vengea Draco, « maintenant, aide-moi à trouver… » Sa voix s'estompa lorsqu'il le vit. Le _truc_. _Le_ truc qui allait changer la donne. Et merde… Si Potter ne venait pas avant la fin de la soirée, Draco allait finir hétéro.

* * *

><p>Merlin, Draco était mal à l'aise. La façon dont il avait laissé Pansy le convaincre pour le string léopard, au-delà de la surprise que ça provoquerait chez Harry, lui passait au dessus. Tel que c'était parti, il était trop peu rassuré pour changer de position et s'alanguir sur leur lit, craignant de gâcher le cadeau pour son petit ami alors que ça lui avait pris un temps fou pour le mettre bien en place.<p>

Si Harry ne rentrait pas bientôt, le blond allait péter un câble de toutes les façons possibles.

Comme s'il suffisait qu'il y pense, Draco entendit le caractéristique craquement d'un transplanage provenant de la cuisine et il sut que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Harry ne se fraie un chemin jusqu'à l'étage pour se débarrasser de sa robe écarlate d'Auror.

Le blond laissa échapper un doux gémissement en imaginant le regard de son petit ami quand il verrait ce que Draco lui avait préparé. Putain, c'était si parfait.

« Dray ? » Harry l'appela depuis les escaliers, le son de sa voix envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Draco, « tu es là ? »

Draco déglutit pour humidifier sa gorge sèche et calma suffisamment les battements de son cœur pour pouvoir répondre :

« Je suis en haut, Harry. Hâte que tu…

- Tu es prêt à partir ? » l'interrompit Harry, sa voix se rapprochant.

« Oui » soupira Draco, « je suis totalement prêt, bébé.

- Bien. Je ne veux pas être en retard » déclara Harry de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Nous ne voudrions pas ça… Attends, quoi ? »

Il entendit le soupir exaspéré de Harry et vit la poignée de la porte tourner lentement.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié. C'est le dîner d'anniversaire de Molly ce soir, au Terrier. »

Oh merde.

Draco baissa les yeux vers son corps pratiquement nu et sauta du lit, délogeant le cadeau de Harry. Il s'enferma dans leur dressing au moment où Harry ouvrait la porte de la chambre.

« Dray ? Je croyais que tu avais dit être prêt, mon amour ? »

Il n'avait pas le temps. Merde. Merde. Merde. Draco attrapa le pantalon le plus proche, priant qu'il ne soit pas à Harry, et l'enfila. Il empoigna une chemise, la passa par-dessus sa tête et y glissa ses bras – jamais il ne s'était habillé aussi vite. Ses pieds revêtirent docilement une paire de chaussettes et de chaussures d'un rapide claquement de doigt et d'un « Accio » murmuré.

« Je le suis. Mais, je n'étais pas certain d'être assez habillé pour l'occasion donc je me suis changé. »

Gigotant jusqu'à ce que ses vêtements s'ajustent et que ses cheveux ne donnent plus cette impression de « coiffure post-coïtale » - coiffure que Draco avait passé une heure à perfectionner – il ouvrit finalement la porte avec ce qu'il espérait être un sourire et non un rictus déformé avec un j'ai-un-dildo-enfoncé-dans-le-cul écrit sur son visage.

« Salut, mon amour » Harry s'avança vers Draco et pressa ses lèvres en un chaste baiser, donnant vie au dildo.

Putain.

Le jouet était enchanté pour vibrer à chaque fois que Harry touchait Draco. Draco espérait que le gland qui formait le bout du jouet ne tintait pas comme ceux qu'ils avaient vus au magasin.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? » demanda Harry, sa main s'attardant sur Draco.

« Qu-quel-quel b-b-bruit ? » bégaya Draco, son corps convulsant autour du dildo, faisant s'agiter le jeune homme comme si quelqu'un avait mis du poil à gratter dans son caleçon.

Harry s'éloigna de Draco et s'approcha de la porte.

« Bizarre » dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Draco, « je n'entends plus rien maintenant. »

Draco baissa les yeux vers sa très dure et incroyablement remarquable érection et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Ça allait être une longue soirée. Peut-être pouvait-il juste s'en occuper rapidement…

« Tu viens, Dray ?

- J'aimerai bien » murmura le blond avant de gémir en suivant son petit ami en bas de l'escalier et jusque devant la cheminé.

Il prit un instant pour apprécier les cheveux artistiquement désordonné de Harry et ses yeux verts brillants. Ses muscles étaient bombés sous sa chemise, son dos ondulait sous le tissu et la façon dont son jean moldu moulait ses cuisses et son fessier donna envie à Draco de se mettre à genoux et de supplier Harry pour qu'il s'occupe de lui.

Ça leur aurait pris trop de temps et malheureusement pour lui, Draco était bien loin d'avoir un peu d'attention.

Il était à deux doigts de bondir sur Harry lorsque les flammes de l'âtre virèrent au vert et que l'ancien Gryffondor se tourna vers lui.

« Après toi » dit-il en désignant le feu, ses yeux glissèrent sur Draco qui s'était fait beau, « Tu es superbe », murmura-t-il en réclamant à nouveau la main de Draco.

Les genoux de Draco fléchirent alors que les vibrations dans son corps prenaient de l'ampleur et qu'un appréciatif son aigu s'échappa de sa gorge. Le blond haleta et se retint au bras de Harry, ayant besoin du corps de son petit ami pour se maintenir droit malgré le fait que ce soit précisément ce contact qui faisait subir toutes ces choses à Draco.

Et ces choses rendaient le jeune homme incroyablement, douloureusement dur. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

« J'entends encore ce bourdonnement » Harry parcourut la pièce des yeux comme s'il pouvait voir les vibrations, « ça va, mon amour ? »

Repoussant le corps tentant et offensent de Harry loin de lui, le blond pleura la perte de contact car tout ce dont il avait besoin et voulait était que Harry s'occupe de son problème. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie.

« Je me suis juste cogné l'orteil » mentit Draco avant de s'avancer à travers les flammes, ignorant le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se soit cogné l'orteil.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir été autant atteint par le sort que je me suis pris aujourd'hui… » marmonna Harry derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Le Terrier, qui était déjà bien douillet quand il n'était pas autant bondé, abritait, à l'heure actuelle, chaque Weasley que la Terre avait portés, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, chaque foutu Gryffondor encore en vie, et un groupe d'elfes libres qui se cognait la tête contre les murs et se tirait les oreilles. En fin de compte, Draco avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à insulter la plupart des personnes présentes à cette fête.<p>

La soirée commençait bien.

« Ne sois pas nerveux, Dray » murmura Harry dans l'oreille du blond. La sensation de ses lèvres contre le lobe d'oreille de Draco le fit gémir alors que le dildo vibrait contre sa prostate.

« Mon Dieu » marmonna Draco, remuant ses hanches comme le ferait une espèce d'animal en chaleur.

Se méprenant sur ce qui incommodait Draco, Harry prit la main de son petit ami et le guida à travers la foule. Il y avait au moins un point positif à l'attroupement qui les entourait : Harry ne pouvait entendre les plaintes de Draco ou le ronronnement du dildo. Mais ça avait peu d'importance car Draco était tellement dissipé qu'il aurait pu supplier Harry de le prendre en plein milieu de la pièce si son petit ami n'avait pas été distrait par tous ses amis. Puisqu'il le fallait, Draco essayait de rester impassible et se retenait de se frotter au hasard contre un des invités.

Il était à peu près certain que se déhancher contre Londubat ou Finnigan n'était pas la bonne chose à faire – se frotter contre la jambe de son petit ami non plus, ce qu'il était à deux doigts de faire.

Suivant aveuglément Harry jusqu'à la porte de derrière – et Merlin, il espérait qu'Harry essayait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte de derrière – Draco faillit tomber sous la pression. Plus il tenait la main de Harry, plus les vibrations accéléraient jusqu'à ce que Draco, divaguant, ne devienne qu'une masse de désir et de besoin avec le bas ventre en feu.

« H-H-H-Harry » balbutia-t-il en posant son front contre l'épaule de son petit ami, « Je d-dois – putain – J-je vais j-j-joui…

- Harry ! On est tous dehors, mon pote ! »

_Je vais jouir alors que Ronald Weasley est à deux pas de moi_, pensa Draco quand un frisson remonta et descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale et que son corps se mit à trembler à vue d'œil.

« Putain » siffla Draco alors qu'il essayait de dissimuler son orgasme.

Ron franchit l'espace qui le séparait de Harry et l'attira dans une franche accolade, forçant, par la même occasion, Harry à lâcher la main du blond et mettant ainsi fin à la très embarrassante performance que Draco s'apprêtait à offrir à tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il se sentait comme une star du porno libidineuse et exhibitionniste.

« Draco » s'étonna Ron, « tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air fiévreux. »

Harry posa ses yeux verts, inquiets, sur le blond et examina son visage.

« Tu es tout rouge, bébé. Tu as trop chaud ? »

Il appuya le dos de sa main contre le front de Draco et le blond miaula alors que le jouet vibrait contre sa prostate, envoyant des décharges de plaisir à travers son corps. Draco ferma les yeux, évitant ainsi à Ron d'y apercevoir l'étincelle d'envie pure ou ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir.

« Si tu ne te sens pas bien, Dray, on peut rentrer » déclara fermement mais affectueusement Harry.

Draco voulait désespérément crier « Oui » pour plus d'une raison, mais son petit ami choisit ce moment pour retirer sa main de sa peau humide.

« Mais tu viens juste d'arriver » argumenta Ron, « tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. »

Harry regarda à nouveau le visage de Draco et l'indécision était flagrante dans les yeux vert émeraude.

« Si Draco est malade…

- Bien, » soupira lourdement Ron en jetant un coup d'œil vers Draco, « vas au moins embrasser maman avant de partir. »

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent à vue d'œil et Draco se trouva totalement stupide.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés… » il s'éclaircit la gorge, « de partir. On peut rester. Ça ira pour moi. »

Harry eut un sourire lumineux qui irradia son petit ami, chauffant plus efficacement le blond que l'excitation qui coulait dans ses veines. Harry se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres de Draco pour un baiser bruyant.

« Oh Merlin ! » pleura le blond en se déhanchant contre Harry avant qu'il n'ait eu la moindre chance de, ne serait-ce que penser à se retenir. « Merde ! Putain oui, Harry, oui ! » cria-t-il contre les lèvres de son petit ami.

« Hm… » Harry repoussa Draco, lui accordant la distance physique dont il avait besoin pour retrouver une once de maîtrise sur son corps. Il ne lui suffit que d'une vue d'ensemble de la pièce pour voir que tout le monde les fixaient très attentivement.

Draco regarda Harry qui avait baissé la tête – tout son visage, jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, était plus rouge qu'une tomate.

"Embarrassant" n'était pas suffisant pour décrire la tension qui régnait sur le Terrier. Heureusement – et merci Merlin pour ça – Molly était toujours à l'extérieur avec Arthur et quelques autres invités.

Ce fut Ginny qui rompit le silence dans la pièce et, pour cette raison, Draco lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant :

« Hé, moi-même je sais que Harry embrasse bien. Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Malfoy ! » rit-elle, ce qui actionna une réaction en chaîne et des rires s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

« A table » annonça George en agitant les mains en direction des portes qui menaient vers l'extérieur. Alors que la foule se dispersait, il asséna une tape sur l'épaule de Draco et Harry, murmurant : « Vous êtes certain que vous allez pouvoir vous tenir pendant le dîner ? »

Draco souhaita qu'apparaisse dans le sol un trou où il pourrait tomber et mourir. A présent, les Weasley savaient que Draco était plus excité que ce qu'il était humainement possible d'être. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de gémir de désespoir et acquiesça.

« Les gars, vous nous laissez une minute ? » demanda Harry, son regard allant de Ron à George qui haussa des épaules.

Les deux têtes rousses s'éloignèrent d'un pas lourd, non sans un discret regard moqueur envers Draco. Avant que George ne passe la porte, son regard calculateur prit une lueur amusée en tombant accidentellement sur l'érection de Draco.

« La salle de bain est libre et assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes » dit-il avant de les saluer et de fermer la porte.

« Dray » s'exclama Harry, son regard ennuyé plongeant inexorablement dans celui de Draco, « tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Prenant appuie sur un pied, puis l'autre, le blond l'ignorait et fixait la cage d'escalier, bien décidé à ne pas croiser le regarde de son petit ami. C'était tellement humiliant. Tout ce qu'il voulait était surprendre Harry et mettre un terme à cette dépression sexuelle dans laquelle ils étaient englués. Au lieu de ça, il avait passé plus de temps en érection que jamais personne auparavant, s'était quasi frotté à des _Gryffondors_, et avait faillit se jouir dessus et ce, devant tout le monde.

Et Harry le regardait comme s'il était un total inconnu.

« Parfaitement bien, mon amour » dit Draco d'une voix trainante. Il sourit largement face au regard confus de Harry – les sourcils froncés et le visage crispé – avant de passer nonchalamment la porte, rejoignant le reste des invités à l'extérieur.

Molly et Arthur étaient assis au bout de la table magiquement allongée, des lanternes scintillantes en forme de fées flottant autour de leur tête, et Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Harry et Draco étaient regroupés à l'autre bout. A chaque fois que Draco levait les yeux de son assiette, Ginny attrapait son regard et lui lançait un clin d'œil coquin.

* * *

><p>A part quelques rires moqueurs et des regards entendus jetés en direction de Draco, le diner se déroula sans pépins. Mis à part un très important et humiliant pépin – qui eut lieu juste avant que le dessert ne soit servit.<p>

« Comment se passe ton apprentissage ? » Neville porta son attention sur Draco, un sourire aux lèvres, « J'ai entendu dire que tu étais l'un des meilleurs apprentis que Sainte Mangouste n'ait jamais eu depuis un siècle. »

Baissant la tête pour cacher les rougeurs qu'arpentaient ses joues, Draco haussa une épaule avant de la laisser retomber :

« Je ne suis pas sûr que… »

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que tout dérapa. Harry – adorable, merveilleux, charmant, _stupide_, Harry – pressa le genou de Draco et laissa sa main reposer sur la cuisse du blond. Bon Dieu, sa main était en train de caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse et Draco grimaça sous l'onde de plaisir qui se propagea dans son corps.

N'ayant plus assez de force pour maintenir sa tête, Draco la rejeta violemment en arrière, la laissant retomber contre l'épaule de Harry, ses paupières étroitement fermées et sa bouche ouverte, figée en un cri silencieux. Il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il allait jouir assis à la table d'un diner d'anniversaire, entouré de tous les amis de Harry et en face de Molly Weasley. Weasley, bordel.

« Bon sang » râla Ron en se tortillant, ses joues s'accordant avec ses cheveux roux flamboyant, « C'est quoi ton problème, Malfoy ? »

« Pas de – oh – P-p-pas de problème, la Be-l-l-lette » se lamenta Draco, ses hanches se soulevant d'elles-mêmes à la recherche de la moindre friction. « Tr-r-r-r-r-r-op bo-o-o-o-on » marmonna Draco.

Retrouvant miraculeusement de sa superbe, Draco ignora les visages des gens autour de lui – surtout celui de Harry – et toussa pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était lourdement installée au dessus d'eux.

« Je crois que j'ai laissé tomber quelques chose » dit-il d'une voix élégante, se souvenant de toutes ses années où il avait dû apprendre l'Etiquette, « si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Il se laissa glisser de sa chaise, tomba à genoux et plongea sous la table, son corps entier tremblant à la fois d'envie et d'embarras.

Bien malgré lui – ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait réfléchir clairement de toute façon – Draco enfonça sa main dans son sous-vêtement et caressa sa queue incroyablement dure. Il haleta lourdement et mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il frictionnait sa queue jusqu'à ce que son orgasme jaillisse dans sa main, accompagné d'un gémissement assez indiscret pour alerter les autres invités. Il s'en contrefichait. Son corps frissonnait de la plus merveilleuse des façons, son esprit se vidant au fur et à mesure que les tremblements se propageaient à tous ses membres.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il avait besoin que Harry le touche. Seul Harry avait le pouvoir de donner à Draco ce dont il avait besoin et le simple fait d'y penser avait réveillé sa queue à moitié dressée. Elle se contracta dans sa main, réclamant de l'attention.

« Dray ? » La voix de Harry glissa sur Draco, le corps du blond hurlant pour qu'il le touche. Sans y réfléchir, Draco s'approcha de Harry, à genoux, et appuya son visage contre la queue semi-dressée du brun. Apparemment, Harry n'était pas insensible aux bruits que faisaient Draco ou encore au fait d'afficher publiquement sa libido.

« Dray » couina Harry alors que le blond commençait à sucer sa queue à travers son jean. Putain, Harry sentait si bon et le vibromasseur dans le corps de Draco vrombissait contre son point le plus intime et le plus sensible. Il voulait offrir à Harry le même genre de plaisir.

Il commença à descendre la fermeture éclair de Harry lorsqu'une autre vague de plaisir ravagea le corps de Draco et que sa queue se contracta avant de faire jaillir son plaisir dans ses sous-vêtements.

« Putain » sourit Draco, « c'est trop bon ».

Juste avant qu'il n'obtienne son dû – car tout ce que voulait Draco était avaler la queue de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ne jouisse au fond de sa gorge – le brun éloigna ses mains de son jean. Les picotements d'un sort de nettoyage effleurèrent la peau de Draco, éloignant le désir qui embrouillait l'esprit du blond.

Ils étaient à une fête. Tout le monde savait que Draco était sous la table, gémissant et grognant, et sinon, les halètements qui venaient de Harry était assez explicites, l'autre homme ne cachant même pas ce que Draco lui faisait.

Merde.

Et quelqu'un d'autre lui avait jeté un Tergeo – sortilège de nettoyage. Quelqu'un d'autre savait que Draco avait jouit.

Au diner d'anniversaire de Molly.

Sous la table.

« Les cadeaux ? » proposèrent simultanément Hermione et Ginny.

Il y eut un tambourinage de pieds et des chaises raclèrent alors que tout le monde se regroupaient autour de Molly, de l'autre côté de la table. Quand il ne resta plus que Draco, il quitta sa cachette en rampant et grimpa sur les cuisses de Harry, un peu gauche.

« Tu me fais peur » dit doucement Harry alors qu'il observait le visage de Draco comme si la raison à son comportement était inscrite dans ses yeux. « As-tu abusé d'une quelconque potion ? » murmura-t-il, sa voix semblait cassée, à tel point que Draco dut fortement fermer les yeux pour lutter contre le flot d'émotions.

Le blond put seulement secouer la tête.

Comme s'il apaisait un animal, Harry se mit à caresser la tête de Draco, faisant courir ses doigts dans les boucles blondes, obligeant son petit ami à gémir. Draco frotta sa tête contre la paume de Harry et remua des hanches.

« Délicieuuuuuuux… » siffla-t-il en se déhanchant sur le jouet dans son petit trou.

« Merlin, Dray » soupira Harry, « je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi…

- Harry » appela Molly, « on vous attend, Draco et toi » ajouta-t-elle avec le plus doux sourire que le blond n'avait jamais vu. Bon Dieu, il n'était qu'un foutu pervers. Il était à deux doigts de perdre tout contrôle et de se mettre à chevaucher Harry, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

* * *

><p>Draco passa les deux heures suivantes à éviter tout contact avec Harry. A chaque fois que son petit ami le cherchait ou s'apprêtait à chuchoter à son oreille, Draco s'écartait et s'occupait avec un verre de champagne ou en conversant avec n'importe qui se trouvant à proximité. Une fois ou deux, il tenta de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain pour ôter le vibromasseur, mais Harry ne le quittait jamais des yeux.<p>

Il allait sans dire que Draco se sentait misérable. Même quand Harry ne le touchait pas, le jouet appuyait contre sa prostate et faisait subir de merveilleuses choses à son corps.

Et ce n'était pas pour l'aider que Ginny Weasley scrutait le moindre de ses mouvements tel un aigle guettant sa proie, un sourire amusé dansant au coin de ses lèvres.

Entre le jouet, les coups d'œil insistants de la Weaslette, et le regard chaud de Harry, Draco était à bout de nerfs et tout ce qu'il voulait était rentrer à la maison et supplier Harry pour un moment de détente. Il cru que son souhait allait se réaliser lorsque les invités commencèrent à partir, mais le destin était définitivement contre lui.

« Molly aimerait que nous passions la nuit ici, avec le reste de la famille » expliqua Harry à Draco, frôlant la main du blond du bout des doigts, ce qui envoya une décharge de plaisir à travers ses veines. « Elle est inquiète et a peur que tu couves quelque chose. C'est le cas ? »

Draco plissa les paupières au sous-entendu impliquant qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez lui, même si c'était effectivement le cas.

« Je vais très bien, Harry. Dans quelle chambre allons-nous dormir ?

- Dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron » Harry lui indiqua la direction des escaliers d'un mouvement de la tête. « On y va. Allons te mettre au lit.

- Putain oui » soupira Draco alors que Harry fronçait les sourcils. Aller au lit avait l'air d'être la meilleure chose que Harry n'ait jamais proposé de faire.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre pour la trouver occupée par George Weasley. Draco grogna, et cette fois-ci pas de plaisir, quand il vit la tête rousse couchée sur un lit de camp dans un coin de la pièce. Le blond se mordit la lèvre et se mit presque à pleurer. Presque. Les Malfoy ont un peu plus de fierté que ça pour fondre en larmes devant un Weasley – jouir face à eux, par contre…

« Je ne savais pas que tu serais là » susurra Draco avec un sourire. De tout les Weasley, George était celui qu'il appréciait le plus, mais il avait besoin d'être un peu seul avec Harry et le connard aux tâches de rousseurs était tout simplement contre-coïtal.

Harry donna un coup de coude à Draco, le faisant grogner, et Harry se moqua de lui.

« Ne sois pas aussi méchant » ordonna-t-il, « tu agis comme un crétin.

- J'ai été vilain, Harry ? » ronronna alors Draco, parcourant la distance entre eux puis lapa la nuque du brun avant de la mordiller, arrachant un gémissement à son petit ami.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent alors qu'il regardait successivement Draco puis George avant de revenir sur son petit-ami et, bordel, ça n'avait fait qu'allumer un peu plus Draco. Il aimait ça lorsque Harry prenait les choses en mains et qu'il le dominait, mais de temps en temps, il appréciait le prendre par surprise.

Le brun déglutit, attrapa la main de Draco et l'attira dans la salle de bain avant de claquer la porte sur eux et de la verrouiller.

Il pressa Draco contre le lavabo et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne, étouffant un grognement bestial. Le blond en avait tellement eu envie qu'il enfonça pratiquement sa langue jusqu'à la gorge de son petit ami alors qu'il se déhanchait contre lui, sentant une réponse plus qu'enthousiaste à son baiser frotter contre sa cuisse.

« Putain, Harry » gémit Draco, « tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu m'as fait subir.

- Dis-moi, » Harry s'éloigna de son petit ami d'un pas, ses yeux verts sondant ceux de Draco. « Dis-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé ce soir. »

Draco mordit sa lèvre et prit une décision – s'il devait s'envoyer en l'air avec Harry dans une salle de bain chez les Weasley, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il toucha le visage de Harry, les vibrations reprirent au profond de son corps, vrombissantes dans le silence.

Le blond put très exactement voir le moment où l'éclair de compréhension fusa dans les yeux de Harry.

« Le bourdonnement ? »

Draco acquiesça, une plainte mourant au fond de sa gorge.

« Montre-moi » ordonna Harry en enlevant la chemise de Draco avant de s'attaquer au bouton de pantalon du blond.

Draco écarta vivement les mains de Harry et se dandina pour faire tomber son pantalon, regardant la bouche de Harry s'ouvrir en grand à la vue du string léopard. Il se retourna et abaissa le minuscule vêtement sous ses fesses, dévoilant le dildo rouge et or qui dépassait de son petit trou. Un son étranglé déchira la gorge du brun lorsque Draco posa ses paumes sur chaque globe de chaire puis se pencha en avant, remuant des fesses face à l'autre homme, faisant, par la même occasion, bouger le dildo d'avant en arrière.

« Putain » grogna Harry. Arrachant ses vêtements, tel un possédé, Harry se jeta sur le blond, mordant la peau de son épaule – il gémit alors que les vibrations du jouet anal faisaient subir des choses tout à fait délectables à sa queue. « Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »

Draco poussa un cri d'exclamation, son visage tordu par le plaisir alors que sa tête pendait mollement d'avant en arrière.

« Toute la soirée » murmura-t-il, puis il répondit à la question informulée : « à chaque fois que tu me touchais. Putain, Harry… C'est trop, je… Il faut que je v-v-vienne » le blond poussait ses fesses contre l'aine de son petit ami. « Je t'en prie, s'il te paît, je suis – Bordel, j'en suis si proche… »

Ignorant les supplications de Draco, Harry glissa son index le long de la fente du blond et retraça les contours de son petit trou. Les vibrations dans le corps de Draco augmentaient à chaque caresse.

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'effet que ça a sur moi, bébé » susurra Harry dans l'oreille de Draco. « De savoir que toute la soirée, tu as été excité et stimulé pour moi – te faisant perdre l'esprit pour moi – Bon Dieu, Draco, c'est le truc le plus sexy que je puisse imaginer. »

« Oui » souffla le blond « je t'ai désiré toute la soirée.

- Tu as été vilain, n'est-ce pas Draco ? » rit Harry, pensif, avant de légèrement claquer une des fesses de Draco. « Combien de fois as-tu joui ce soir ?

- D-deux fois » haleta Draco, le souffle court alors que Harry grignotait la peau douce de la nuque du blond.

« Oh, vilain garçon. »

Le brun fessa Draco une nouvelle fois.

« Oui ! » s'écria Draco, « j'ai été très méchant Harry. Je mérite une fessée » gémit-il, tel un acteur de porno.

« Patience mon amour » murmura Harry contre son oreille, puis il s'écarta de l'autre homme qui se tortillait de plaisir.

« S'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît » haleta Draco. « Ne me fais pas languir.

- Que veux-tu que je te fasse ? »

Draco déglutit et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son corps qui vibrait et se tortillait, mais Harry n'était pas de cet avis : il se laissa tomber à genoux, écarta les fesses de Draco et commença à lécher son intimité.

« Harry » s'écria Draco, haletant. Harry continuait de faire glisser sa langue dans le petit trou, le long du vibromasseur. Ce fût lorsque des larmes de plaisir s'écoulèrent sur le visage de Draco et qu'il ne parvenait plus à se retenir que le brun lui accorda un peu de répit.

« Baise-moi » ordonna le blond en se laissant lourdement tomber au sol, « je t'en prie Harry, prends-moi… »

Aidant l'homme sous lui à se mettre à quatre pattes, Harry écarta doucement les cuisses de son petit ami, dévoilant une nouvelle fois le dildo. Les tremblements qui ravageaient le corps de Draco furent clairement visibles alors que Harry enfonçait le jouet qui dépassait du corps de son petit ami. Les secondes s'écoulaient douloureusement lentement, le dildo était doucement – puisque Harry bougeait au putain de ralentit – retiré de l'intimité de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y reste que le bout. Puis Harry l'y repoussait, le gland, vibrant, s'enfonçait contre la prostate de Draco et l'emmenait au point de non-retour.

« Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! » Draco criait son plaisir alors que sa semence jaillissait dans le petit morceau de tissus qui retenait encore sa queue. Il s'écroula sur ses coudes, les spasmes de son corps menaçaient de faire ressortir le vibromasseur.

Harry, lui, avait faillit jouir à la vue de l'intimité de son petit ami se contractant autour de quelque chose d'aussi imposant et de si Gryffondor avec ses couleurs rouge et or.

Désireux de poursuivre leur échange, Harry prit le jouet entre son pouce et son index et le fit tourner à l'intérieur de Draco. La peau du blond, devenue sensible, se recouvrit de chaire de poule alors que Draco remuait son joli petit cul en une demande silencieuse.

Harry laissa glisser son regard entre les cuisses du blond pour constater qu'il était toujours en érection.

« Que veux-tu, amour ? »

Il fallut un moment avant que Draco ne murmure :

« Toi. Tu es le seul que je n'ai jamais désiré, Harry. »

Un raz-de-marée de luxure, de désir et d'émotions s'abattit sur le brun. Il repositionna son blond de telle sorte qu'il fut allongé près de lui puis il s'installa derrière lui, l'embrassant bruyamment sur la bouche.

« Je t'aime » murmura Harry contre les lèvres de Draco, « depuis toujours. »

Draco baissa la tête, dévoilant un sourire si large qu'il faisant concurrence au soleil, et battit des paupières. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, il répondit timidement :

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Pour toujours. »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, leur langue luttant paresseusement pour dominer l'autre. Comme s'il venait de s'en rappeler, le brun empoigna le vibromasseur, le retira de son petit ami et l'abandonna plus loin. Il massa légèrement le petit trou de Draco avant de faire apparaître du lubrifiant et d'en étaler sur sa queue.

Il entra facilement et l'angle avec lequel Harry frappait la prostate de Draco était juste parfait.

Il n'y avait rien de doux dans ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire – habituellement, Harry bichonnait Draco, prenant son temps pour caresser de ses doigts, lécher et mordiller chaque centimètre de sa peau.

Harry pilonnait l'autre homme sans relâche, le faisant gémir et grogner, il sentait qu'il en mourrait si jamais Harry s'arrêtait.

« Je… » haleta Draco, appuyant sa tête contre l'un de ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un oreiller, allant à la rencontre de chacune des poussées de Harry. « Presque, Harry, presque. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… »

Harry caressa sa cuisse et passa sa main par-dessus sa hanche avant d'empoigner la queue de Draco.

Il ne suffit que de trois va-et-vient pour que les muscles tendus de Draco ne se serrent autour de Harry, expulsant sa semence sur le torse et l'épaule du blond.

« Oh mon dieu » ahana Draco, murmurant son mantra encore et encore alors que son corps se détendait dans les bras de Harry.

Quelques coups de reins supplémentaires suffirent à amener Harry au bord du précipice et il jouit, profondément enfoui en son petit ami.

« Putain, Dray ! Ah ! »

Ils s'affalèrent contre le carrelage, aucun des deux ne voulant briser l'instant. Doucement, comme si sa force lui avait été enlevée, Harry tourna le blond face à lui, lui permettant ainsi de rapprocher son visage du torse de Harry.

« Alors » chuchota Harry, effrayé à l'idée de ruiner leur merveilleux moment de tranquillité, « je ne vais pas me plaindre, mais, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait… Tu sais ? »

Draco enfouit plus profondément son visage contre le torse fin de Harry et donna un coup de langue à son téton, provoquant un petit sifflement chez l'autre homme.

« J'étais inquiet » répondit-il.

« Inquiet ? » Harry glissa ses mains sur les épaules de Draco et plongea son regard dans les yeux gris du blond. « Pourquoi étais-tu inquiet ? »

La peur que Draco vit dans les yeux émeraude de Harry lui donna envie de rire de lui-même. Ça paraissait soudain complètement stupide. Il savait que Harry l'aimait, et sa confession précédente le prouvait. Alors était-ce si important qu'ils n'aient pas couchés ensemble depuis un petit moment ? Était-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ?

Il jeta un œil aux quelques traces de sperme séchées sur leur corps et le sol et une voix résonna dans sa tête, lui hurlant que, oui, c'était une mauvaise chose.

« On traversait une période d'abstinence, alors j'ai pensé que… » souffla-t-il en les désignant tous les deux du doigt.

« Abstinence ? Draco, de quoi tu parles ? On a une vie sexuelle épanouie !

- Et bien, j'en parlais avec Pansy et elle m'a suggéré d'épicer la chose puisque nous n'avons pas couché ensemble depuis…

- Quatre jours » compléta Harry. « Dray, quatre jours ne constituent pas une période d'abstinence. Et c'est le moment où tu as travaillé 48h de suite, mon amour. » Il rit tout bas alors qu'il resserrait sa prise autour des épaules du blond. « De l'abstinence… »

Draco sourit contre le torse de Harry et mordit légèrement sa peau.

« Puisque nous sommes encore ici et tous les deux nus… »

Ils ne quittèrent la salle de bains que plusieurs heures plus tard et, même si George Weasley fut incapable de croiser leur regard pendant plusieurs mois, ça en valait la peine.

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu :)<p>

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis qui, en tant que traductrice, sera le bienvenue. A bientôt !

Merci pour vos avis, pour vos ajouts aux favoris et merci de me suivre ! Bonheur total ! =D

KyuuT


End file.
